


I know what you like (Let me get you right)

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/F, Flogging, Leashes, Leather Kink, Lesbian AU, Light Bondage, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: In which Vanessa has a great day at work and Brooke decides to surprise her with a little reward.Pure smut inspired by Brooke's Uncuffed photoshoot & interview where she said she felt like a housewife with a leather fetish. Also that she found leather sexy. Also ended my life with the pic of her holding that purse.





	I know what you like (Let me get you right)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 1st Position by Kehlani. Thank you Holtzmanns for beta-ing and cheering me on<3 and also Sohytes your enthusiasm for this fic made me laugh so hard and made it really easy to finish cause I was so motivated lol, so thank you too.
> 
> DISCLAIMER TIME! In this fic, you will see leash-play. I couldn't necessarily convey it in the fic, BUT! When I say that Brooke tugs on Vanessa's leash, I mean lightly. When you are using leashes, tug LIGHTLY, more as a cue than as an actual pull. Be gentle, because you don't want to choke your partner!!!! If you notice that your partner isn't going where you're cuing, the solution is NOT to pull harder, it's to check in with them and find out if something is wrong. Even if they're just being a brat, don't pull harder because you could hurt them; find another way to punish them, 'cause I'm sure you probably have many :P 
> 
> Also, you will note that when Vanessa is gagged and cuffed, they have a signal instead of a safeword so that Vanessa can red out while she can't talk or gesture. WHEN YOU ARE WITH SOMEONE WHO IS GAGGED AND CUFFED OR OTHERWISE RESTRAINED, MAKE SURE TO PAY ATTENTION TO /ALL/ CUES THEY GIVE YOU. It's important you establish a clear signal and TEST IT OUT so that you know that in the thick of things, they'll be able to do it. Because they might not be able to get your attention like they would with words or gestures, it's important to stay alert. 
> 
> STAY SAFE AND DO YOUR RESEARCH, FIC DOESN'T COUNT AS RESEARCH!

“ _ Honey, I’m ho-ooome! _ ” Vanessa drops her briefcase down at the front entrance and kicks off her heels, smiling to herself and laughing a little at her own cheesy joke. For the past week, she had been in a slump at work, but today had been a fantastic day that seemed to turn everything around. Her dry streak in sales had finally ended, and she’d closed three deals this afternoon. Instead of her head being fuzzy during meetings like it had been for the past few days, her attention had felt sharp and clear, and she had made jokes and suggestions that seemed to catch the COO’s eye immediately. Not to mention that one of their biggest clients at the firm had been considering leaving, and it was her negotiations that had convinced them to stay. By the end of the day, Vanessa had heard whispers that the VP of Sales position, which was about to be vacated, was as good as hers. And heck, after a day like today, why  _ shouldn’t _ she believe them?

Yes, Vanessa has had a great day, and that deserves a celebration. Champagne, definitely, or maybe merlot. Some filet mignon for sure; no need for her wife to cook tonight, she could have it catered and delivered. And of course, something decadent for dessert, something that may or may not be able to be licked off her body…

The minute she turns into the kitchen, though, it becomes clear that a celebration has already been planned. 

“Hi, baby.” Brooke stalks forward towards Vanessa, who suddenly finds that her mouth has gone dry. 

Brooke is standing tall and pretty in nothing more than a full-body leather harness, gloves, and high-heeled leather boots, her green eyes locked on Vanessa and red-painted lips curled in a smirk like a cat that’s just cornered its prey.

“Where’s Izzy?” Vanessa chokes out the words as Brooke closes the distance between them, pressing their bodies together so that Vanessa feels the contrast between the cool, smooth leather hugging Brooke’s body and the warm softness of her skin, her heartbeat hard but steady against Vanessa’s chest.

“At her grandmother’s.” Brooke purred, tracing a single, leather-clad finger along Vanessa’s jawline, eyes sparkling with satisfaction when Vanessa shivers at the cool sensation. “She’ll be sleeping over there, too. So we’ve got plenty of time to ourselves.”

“God, your mom’s a blessing.” Vanessa breathes out shakily, letting Brooke guide her chin upwards to bring her in for a soft, slow kiss. 

“Mhm.” 

“Yvie text you?”

“Told me you had quite the day.” Brooke moves her hands lower down Vanessa’s body, ghosting them down her sides.

“God bless her, too.” Vanessa lets her eyes flutter closed as Brooke’s hands reach her hips and grab onto them, her grip suddenly becoming firm as she moves away from Vanessa’s mouth.

“Enough about God,” Brooke whispers between kisses and bites along the line of Vanessa’s neck, “Focus on me now.”

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa moans, and then she’s gone, picked up swiftly in Brooke’s arms and carried over to their bedroom while her head spins with the adrenaline of it all. Her clit is already throbbing by the time Brooke puts her down on the bed, her hands continuing to roam Vanessa’s body.

“You’re so cute when you squirm like that for me, kitten.” Brooke smiles down at Vanessa like she’s the cutest thing she’s ever seen, eyes brimming with affection. The twinkle turns dangerous, though, as Vanessa watches Brooke’s gaze go from adoring to calculating. “But you know, I think we have a problem.”

“What’s that, mommy?” Vanessa pants. She knows exactly what’s going to come next, but there’s something about her predicament that makes her feel like she doesn’t, like she could be surprised at any moment. Either way, she’s excited to find out.

“You’re wearing entirely too much.” Brooke clicks her tongue. There’s a pause, Vanessa barely able to catch her breath in the silence, and then the switch flips, and Brooke pounces. Hands tear at Vanessa’s clothing, ripping everything off until she’s naked and exposed under Brooke, boxed in by the taller woman’s body.

“So pretty.” Brooke mutters in adoration, leaning down to kiss Vanessa’s jaw. “You know what would make you even prettier, angel?”

“My collar, mommy?” Vanessa gasps as Brooke continues to pepper kisses all over Vanessa’s face, her neck, her collarbone, wherever her lips land. 

“That’s right, sweetheart. Good girl.” 

Brooke straightens up and leaves Vanessa temporarily after tossing a warning over her shoulder for Vanessa not to move, returning a moment later with a tan leather leash and a pair of leather-trimmed cuffs in her hands. “Up on your knees so I can reach you, good girl.” Vanessa scrambles up and cranes into Brooke’s touch as she fastens the leash around Vanessa’s neck, then runs two fingers along the space where the material meets Vanessa’s skin to check if it’s loose enough.

“I’m green, mommy.” Vanessa confirms. Brooke nods, then cues Vanessa to squeeze her wrists together before cuffing them. After she conducts the same check on Vanessa’s wrists, she steps back to admire her handiwork.

Vanessa is rapidly falling into subspace in front of Brooke, a fall that’s sweet and warm and light as it deepens, time somehow slowing in its wake. The rich smell of leather under Vanessa’s nose and the soft, cushy feeling of the padding on the inside of the cuffs against her wrists make her feel safe, loved, a reminder of Brooke’s ownership in the moment and all of the good things it means.

The good things it’s about to bring.

But first, Brooke needs to let Vanessa know who’s in charge. Even in Vanessa’s current state, it’s impossible to miss the look of pride and arousal in Brooke’s eyes, a look that makes Vanessa’s knees feel weak under her. She looks up at Brooke, suddenly desperate for praise, and Brooke smiles.

“Aww, look at you, kitten. So pretty like that, all in leather for mommy. How does it feel, baby, does it feel nice to be all dressed up for me?”

“Yes, mommy.” Vanessa nods eagerly, eliciting an approving laugh from Brooke, who steps forward and extends a hand, suddenly becoming serious as she gently grabs hold of Vanessa’s chin.

“You know, I think something’s still missing. Don’t you agree, princess?” Brooke looks Vanessa in the eyes as she reaches out her thumb and traces it along Vanessa’s bottom lip, the light, tingling graze intoxicating as it lingers on Vanessa’s mouth. She can taste the leather of Brooke’s gloves, and has to stop herself from licking it off of herself, knowing that any show of eagerness now would only mean a punishment in the next moment. 

No, it’s better to wait, and so Vanessa plays along, nodding dumbly to give Brooke her answer. 

“Mm, good, I’m glad we’re on the same page. In fact, I know just the thing.” Brooke turns away again, only to pull out a bright red ballgag from their bedside drawer. “Open up, sweetheart.”

Vanessa accepts the gag into her mouth eagerly, its weight pushing back heavily on her tongue and instantly making saliva pool underneath it. She breathes in sharply to keep from drooling, but Brooke notices the attempt (she  _ always _ notices the attempt), and her lips twitch a little in amusement.

_ God, _ Vanessa thinks, Brooke is beautiful when she’s trying not to laugh. 

The moment is over as soon as it comes, though, as Brooke’s face falls serious again, pursing her lips as she looks Vanessa over, inspecting every inch of her body. Before Vanessa can guess what Brooke will do next, she’s being tugged by her leash onto the floor, going with it easily. 

“Show me your safety signal.” Brooke stops for a moment, her brow creasing in concern until Vanessa follows through, shaking her head three times and letting out three clear _mm-mm, mm-mm, mm-mm _noises along with the movements_. _Satisfied, Brooke crouches down to Vanessa’s eye-level and strokes her face. 

“Good girl.” 

Vanessa swallows again, and this time, Brooke doesn’t hold back her smile.

“Let’s get to it then, shall we? Hmmm, what to do, what to do… I suppose I could be nice and play with you, huh? Stroke your cute little pussy and make you come until you can’t any more? Would you like that?” Brooke pretends to deliberate, her voice coming out in a slow, teasing drawl that makes Vanessa squirm, earning her a stern, light tug on her leash as a signal to stay still. 

“Well if you want to play it like that, I could be mean, and get out the flogger. What do you think, sweetheart, do you want mommy to make your ass nice and red for me to look at? You’re so pretty when you’re in pain, after all… Hm.”

_ God, just tell me, just tell me what you’re going to do-- _

“You know what, I think I’ll let you decide. Use your words, darling, tell me what you want.” 

Vanessa must have looked as dumbfounded as she felt, because her hesitancy is met by Brooke’s hand reaching around and smacking her sharply on the ass. 

“I said use your words, baby. Don’t make me wait.” 

Vanessa tries her best, but the words don’t form, the gag in her mouth too much of an obstacle to allow her jaw or lips to move the right way. Every time she tries to make a plea, the request comes out as a mish-mash of sounds and whines, drool beginning to leak from Vanessa’s mouth as she tries again and again.

_ Please stroke my pussy, please stroke my pussy-- _

“What was that? I can’t hear you, sweetheart, you need to speak a little more clearly.” Brooke’s grin is positively wicked as she watches Vanessa continue to struggle. “And for goodness sake, kitten, stop making such a mess.” As if to rub it in, Brooke reaches forward and wipes the drool from Vanessa’s chin before wiping her own gloves off on Vanessa’s body. Vanessa, meanwhile, tries again, but gets nowhere. 

“Are you saying you want me to flog you?” Brooke raises her eyebrows in mock surprise, as if she hasn’t been deliberately planning this from the moment Vanessa walked through the door. “Are you sure?”

Vanessa screams in frustration and protest, but it’s too late; Brooke isn’t listening. Instead, she gets up and walks back towards their bedside table, pulling out a long, thick flogger and dragging its tails along the floor as she returns to where Vanessa is kneeling. 

“Nod if you’re green, shake your head once if you’re orange, signal if you’re red.” 

Vanessa nods. 

Brooke has her turned around, ass in the air and face on the carpet, in less than a second. 

“Thank me each time I hit you, sweetheart.” Brooke commands loudly before the first impact comes down on Vanessa’s flesh, the shorter woman screaming her gratitude through the gag. 

“Can’t hear you.” Another smack, another attempt at a thanks. The game continues for another eighteen hits, until Vanessa’s jaw is sore and voice is hoarse. She hears the flogger drop down onto the floor, then the clasp of her gag clicking open before she finally spits it out of her mouth, her whole body practically shuddering in relief. 

“Good girl.” Brooke grabs Vanessa by the hair and pulls her upright as she rubs Vanessa’s ass in slow, soft circles, soothing the burning heat that prickles on Vanessa’s skin. “You took that so well, mommy’s so proud of you. My good little pet.” 

Vanessa doesn’t say anything; her jaw is too sore. Brooke seems to understand though, because in the next minute, she’s tugging Vanessa’s leash again, leading her up onto the bed, where she eases her down onto her back and gently spreads her legs.

“You give that pretty mouth of yours a rest now, let mommy make you feel good.” 

Vanessa nods, and, after a moment to let Vanessa catch her breath, Brooke finally begins to slowly kiss her way down Vanessa’s body. Brooke’s lips are light, her tongue wet and teasing, teeth grazing Vanessa’s skin just often enough for her to stay alert, to keep her from relaxing just yet.

_ I love you. I love you. I love you.  _ Vanessa isn’t sure if she’s thinking it or hearing it, but either way, it rings through the room, the sensation of it blooming in her chest and making it hard to breathe.

“Aw, poor thing, so excited already, and we’ve barely even started.” Brooke coos. Vanessa nods, too lost for words, and then everything becomes pure pleasure and adrenaline as Brooke’s tongue finally meets Vanessa’s folds.

Brooke never shows much mercy when she’s eating Vanessa out. Once, she had told Vanessa that she couldn’t help herself, that the taste of the younger woman on her lips made it impossible to hold back. Tonight is no exception; Brooke’s strokes are eager and fast against Vanessa’s cunt, the tip of her tongue honing in on Vanessa’s clit far too soon, and yet not soon enough. It was a rhythm Vanessa found absolutely addictive, and each time Brooke ate her out, Vanessa found herself wishing that Brooke would never stop. The pain in Vanessa’s jaw evaporates suddenly as Brooke continues working her cunt over, leaving her free to scream and beg and thank God for Brooke, thank God for how well she’s being treated, thank God for Brooke’s voice when she finally commands Vanessa to come. 

“Now, what do you say?” Brooke kisses Vanessa deeply, letting Vanessa lick the taste of herself off Brooke’s lips while she waits for an answer.

“Thank you, mommy.” 

“Good girl.” Brooke purrs, pulling Vanessa in close and hugging her tightly. “Now, I’m going to take your cuffs and leash off, then I’m gonna get a hot towel for your jaw and some cream for your ass, ‘cause we know they’re both gonna hurt when you come down later. But then I’ll be right back, and we can cuddle and do whatever you want.” As she says it, she’s already moving to release the clasps around Vanessa’s wrists and neck, kissing the now-bare areas affectionately as she pulls the leather away. 

“You don’t want to come?” Vanessa looks up at Brooke in confusion as Brooke begins to slide away from the bed, but Brooke only laughs.

“Who says I haven’t already?”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!! ^_^
> 
> I'm not taking prompts right now.


End file.
